sonicfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Sonic Universe Issue 3
thumb|236px Sonic Universe Issue 3 es el tercer número de la serie de cómics de Sonic spin-off publicado por Archie Comics. Resumen La historia comienza con el comandante Abraham Tower en la sala de prensa de GUN con Shadow the Hedgehog y Rouge, explicando la situación de la E-102 Gamma mientras que el Dr. Eggman hace lo mismo en su Eggdome con E-123 Omega. Explican a sus respectivos espectadores que la E-102 Gamma fue originalmente un robot de combate de élite que sirvió y fue construido por Eggman, hasta que fue pícaro después de que el Egg Carrier cayó y destruyó la mayor cantidad de la otra E-100 Series como pudo y una vez había destruido el último conocido E-100, viajado por todo Mobius luchando contra el Imperio Eggman y la realización de buenas obras, como en secreto ayudar a Dowunda Freedom Fighters, pero nunca ha ayudado abiertamente o se aliado con nadie. Comandante Tower desea cambiar eso mediante la contratación de Gamma y ofreciendo el asilo si robot falla y envía Shadow para encontrarlo, pero Eggman tiene otros planes. Ordena a Omega encontrar y destruir a Gamma. Al principio, el robot se niega, diciendo que Eggman le había puesto en el almacenamiento durante más de un año y que se hizo para destruir a Sonic the Hedgehog, no llevar a cabo esta tarea menor. Eggman entonces amenaza Omega que le va a poner en los almacenes de una década si no hace lo que él ordenó. Se siente angustiado por no poder estar Metal Sonic a su lado, Shadow pone en marcha sola a la vez para encontrar Gamma en un helicóptero GUN, al igual que Omega con sus propulsores a reacción. Después de que Omega se ha ido, Snively pregunta si o no el envío de Omega para destruir Gamma era una buena idea ya que era tan poderoso, pero Eggman dice que él no quiere que nada interrumpa su revancha con Sonic. Snively luego dice que Lien-Da y Dark Egg Leggion están dispuestos a contratar los Freedom Fighters Advance y a Chaotix, dando Eggman tiempo justo para presionar su bigote. Shadow esta las montañas y se encuentra con Gamma, que explica que no le disparara a shadow, por ser un enemigo de Dr. Eggman. Shadow cuenta de que Gamma está oxidado y dañado, y trata de enviarlo a punto de extracción de GUN, pero es sorprendido por Omega. Gamma huye al punto de extracción, mientras que Shadow posee descuento de Omega. De repente, Shadow es catapultado hacia el cielo, después de quedarse atascado en las pistolas de cañón de Omega. Mientras Shadow se ha ido, los dos robots amenazan entre sí a través de sus radios, pero Gamma le dispara a Omega y lo envía a la tierra. Gamma trata de calmar a su hermano impetuoso y explicar cómo los robots pueden tener almas, pero Omega tiene poca atención a las palabras de su hermano más débil. Shadow se precipita de nuevo a rescatar a Gamma, pero las explosiones de Omega eran mas fuertes que munición de Gamma, destruyéndolo. Sin embargo, a pesar de la destrucción de su hermano, el alma de Gamma se ha fusionado con Omega convertirlo en un robot más amable, sin la intención de destruir el mundo. Shadow le ayuda a construir una tumba para Gamma. El dúo lo está llevado de vuelta a Gun, Omega decide unirse a GUN. Más tarde, Shadow se encuentra en la sala de grabación GUN con Hope Kintobor y Rouge hablando de los acontecimientos recientes. Por último, Shadow explica que va a viajar a Special Zone para recuperar otra Chaos Emerald. Galería Old Soldiers.jpg|Página 1 Has to Change.jpg|Página 2 Walking Arsenal.jpg|Página 3 I refuse! 4.jpg|Página 4 Good to Go 5.jpg|Página 5 It's about time 6.jpg|Página 6 Robot with a Soul 7.jpg|Página 7 Perhaps.jpg|Página 8 Scanning 9.jpg|Página 9 Decrepit Mission 10.jpg|Página 10 I promise 11.jpg|Página 11 Business Before Pleasure 12.jpg|Página 12 Harm Me 14.jpg|Página 13 More Easily 14.jpg|Página 14 You Have Made Your Point 15.jpg|Página 15 Coming! 16.jpg|Página 16 Gamma...dies 17.jpg|Página 17 Yes and No... 18.jpg|Página 18 Fire and Doom 19.jpg|Página 19 My Mission Must Continue 20.jpg|Página 20 Bring the Orders Kiddo 21.jpg|Página 21 Special Zone 22.jpg|Página 22 Offpanehl 23.jpg|Página 23 en: Archie Sonic Universe Issue 3 Categoría:Sonic Universe Categoría:Archie Categoría:Cómics